


В дороге

by Lubava21, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Давос — дальнобойщик. Станнис и Ренли застряли на пути к Королевской Гавани без денег. Давос решает их подвезти.
Relationships: Davos Seaworth & Stannis Baratheon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг





	В дороге

Если бы Давоса спросили, чем его привлек этот парень, он не смог бы объяснить. Может, своим нелепым видом, а может, тем, что выбивался из общей разношерстной компании завсегдатаев придорожного кафе. Парню было лет двадцать, и выглядел он так, будто не спал последние несколько дней. Одежда была помята и в некоторых местах перепачкана. Невзрачные коричневые брюки и болотного цвета рубашку дополняла кожаная куртка, не вязавшаяся с остальной одеждой и явно принадлежавшая кому-то другому. Она висела на парне, делая того похожим на огородное пугало. Растрепанные волосы только усиливали ассоциацию. К груди парень прижимал потрепанный портфель.

Давос остановился пообедать почти час назад. Он двигался с опережением графика и мог себе позволить не торопиться. Когда он зашел, парень уже был здесь. Сейчас Давос собирался уезжать, а парень все так же сидел за стойкой, пил одну чашку кофе и каждые пять минут просил позвонить. В конце концов телефон оставили возле него. Между бдениями у телефона и редкими глотками кофе парень оборачивался в зал и пытался утихомирить мальчишку, носившегося по кафе. Тому было лет шесть, и он был копией парня. Правда, оставалось непонятным, во сколько лет тот его заделал, но Давос достаточно повидал на своем веку, чтобы ничему не удивляться.

— Ты когда-нибудь успокоишься? — в очередной раз поинтересовался парень.

Когда Давос пришел, он кричал зло, теперь — скорее устало. Эту фразу он произнес уже раз двадцать и ни разу не получил внятного ответа.

— Мне скучно, — пожаловался мальчишка. — Когда мы уже поедем?

— Как только я найду, на чем ехать, — ответил парень и ловко поймал мальчишку, усадил его на соседний стул. — Никуда не уходи, — велел он.

Мальчишка тяжело вздохнул и тут же начал оглядываться. Давос уже понял, что продержится он в лучшем случае минут десять. Женщина за стойкой улыбнулась и поставила перед ним тарелку картошки. Мальчишка посмотрел на нее голодными глазами, потом быстро взглянул на парня и вежливо сказал:

— Спасибо, мисс, но я вынужден отказаться. К сожалению, мне нечем расплатиться.

Женщина засмеялась.

— Ну не прелесть ли?! Это за счет заведения, малыш.

Мальчишка снова посмотрел на парня, тот немного подумал, но все же кивнул. Мальчишка принялся с аппетитом жевать картошку. Парень снова снял трубку. Судя по его кислой физиономии, на другом конце молчали.

— Ну же, ответь наконец, черт побери, — прошипел он сквозь зубы.

Просидев так не меньше минуты, он вернул трубку на рычаг и обреченно запустил руки в короткие волосы. Кажется, он был в отчаянии.

Давосу подали пирог и долили кофе. Он поймал завистливый взгляд мальчишки, но стоило ему подмигнуть, как тот тут же уткнулся в свою тарелку, которая почти опустела.

— А с отцом не хочешь поделиться? — спросил Давос.

— Мой отец умер, сэр, — ничуть не стесняясь, ответил мальчишка.

— А это кто? — Давос указал на парня.

— Брат.

Давос кивнул: вот это больше походило на правду.

— Ну а с ним ты поделиться не хочешь?

Мальчишка вернул в тарелку уже поднесенную ко рту картофелину и пододвинул тарелку парню.

— Будешь? — спросил он.

Парень опять слушал телефонные гудки.

— Доедай, — буркнул он.

Мальчишка радостно схватил картофелину, но в нерешительности замер. Посмотрел на Давоса, словно решал сложную задачу.

— Ты точно не хочешь? — наконец спросил он, протягивая картофелину парню.

— Точно, — ответил тот.

Мальчишка тут же запихал ее в рот и принялся уминать остатки, словно боялся, что парень передумает.

— Проблемы? — спросил Давос, обращаясь теперь к старшему.

— Больше, чем ты можешь представить, — проворчал парень. — И одна из них — мы застряли в этой дыре, а мой брат не берет трубку, чтоб ему пусто было.

— Мой второй брат, — пояснил мальчишка. — Он не знает, что мы тут, и Станнис не может до него дозвониться, чтобы сказать об этом. Мы бы и сами уехали, но у нас кончился бензин и деньги.

— Помолчи, — велел парень. — Чему я тебя учил?

— Не разговаривать с незнакомыми людьми.

— И?

— Но ты же с ним разговариваешь.

Парень лишь закатил глаза.

— И куда вы направляетесь? — уточнил Давос.

— В Королевскую Гавань, — нехотя ответил парень. — То есть не в сам город, а в пригород. У нас там поместье. То есть не у нас, а у наших друзей.

— По Королевскому тракту?

Парень кивнул.

— Могу вас подбросить, — предложил Давос. — По крайней мере, до Летнего Замка, а оттуда рукой подать до Королевской Гавани.

— С чего бы вдруг? — парень явно насторожился.

— Слышал когда-нибудь про автостоп? — усмехнулся Давос. — Водители подвозят путешественников, если им по пути. Я дальнобойщик, и компания мне не помешает. Меньше риск уснуть за рулем.

— Вам придется терпеть его, — парень указал на мальчишку.

Тот обиженно надул губы, мол, я сущий ангел.

— Так даже интересней, — улыбнулся Давос.

— Идет, — кивнул парень. — Но вы оставите свой номер, и когда я со всем разберусь — компенсирую расходы.

Давос вздохнул, но переубеждать парня не стал.

— Меня зовут Давос, — он протянул руку.

— Станнис Ба... Просто Станнис, — парень принял рукопожатие. — А это Ренли.

— Привет, — мальчишка тоже протянул ладошку и важно пожал руку Давоса. — А у тебя есть гудок?

— Он же не на поезде работает, — проворчал парень.

— Ну, вообще-то у меня действительно есть гудок, — сказал Давос.

Мальчишка засиял от счастья.

***

— Как долго добираться до Королевской Гавани? — спросил Станнис, в очередной раз шлепнув по рукам Ренли, который попытался открыть бардачок.

— На хорошей скорости будем завтра к утру, — ответил Давос. —

— И мы все время будем ехать без остановки?

— Обычно я провожу в пути много времени, останавливаюсь, только чтобы поесть, но иногда делаю это на ходу. А чтоб не уснуть за рулем, мне нужен попутчик.

— Напарника не пробовал брать?

— Тогда прибыль придется делить на двоих, — усмехнулся Давос. — На самом деле все зависит от маршрута. Через всю страну действительно лучше ехать с напарником, а в соседний город легко добраться и в одиночку. Ты, кстати, можешь пока поспать.

Станнис покосился на ерзающего рядом Ренли, но все же устало прикрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку сиденья.

— Сколько ты не спал? — поинтересовался Давос.

— Пару ночей, — ответил Станнис. — Не представляю, как ты выдерживаешь это постоянно.

— Привычка, — усмехнулся Давос. — Можешь спать, а ночью будешь развлекать меня историями.

— Вряд ли я знаю интересные истории.

— Мне сойдут и неинтересные.

Станнис замолчал. Давос так и не понял, заснул он или нет, но даже если и нет, хотя бы отдохнул. Ренли же спать отказался, заявив, что он не ребенок, а днем спят только дети. Давосу ужасно хотелось разузнать о братьях побольше. Однако ему казалось нечестным выуживать информацию из ребенка, но вот если тот сам что-то расскажет, Давос не станет его прерывать. Ренли не рассказал ничего. Наоборот, это Давосу пришлось говорить. То и дело Ренли задавал вопросы: вполне обычные, банальные вопросы, но их было слишком много. А по какой дороге они едут? А как называется вот эта машина? А вон та синяя? А какая Давосу больше нравится? А почему? В какой-то момент Давос начал понимать Станниса, выглядевшего таким замученным.

Ночь Давос собирался провести за рулем, поэтому к вечеру решил заскочить на заправку. Пополнить запас топлива, перекусить, да и просто передохнуть. Он снизил ход и повернул к ближайшей заправке. Станнис вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Кажется, он все-таки уснул.

— Мы свернули с дороги, — сказал он.

— Заедем на заправку.

Станнис покосился на приборную панель.

— Бак почти полон, — заметил он.

— А мой желудок пуст.

— И мой, — согласился Ренли.

— У нас все равно нет денег, — проворчал Станнис.

— Я могу тебе одолжить, — предложил Давос. — Отдашь, когда доберетесь до места.

— Может быть… — начал Станнис, но тут же замолчал.

Давос уже тормозил у колонки. Лицо Станниса вдруг стало таким, словно он увидел призрака. Он быстро дернул Ренли вниз и сам нырнул под сиденье. Вдвоем им было трудно уместиться на полу, но Станнис выглядел настолько испуганным, что Давос не стал смеяться.

— Что случилось? — спросил он.

— Редвин и Тарли, — прошептал Станнис. — Это их машины, я узнал номера.

Ворочавшийся и пытавшийся сопротивляться Ренли замер, едва услышал эти слова.

— И? — не понял Давос. — Они вас ищут?

Станнис только кивнул.

— А что будет, если найдут?

Станнис промолчал, но по его глазам читался ответ: ничего хорошего.

— Ладно, — сказал Давос. — Я путешествую один.

Он вылез из машины и направился к магазинчику. У соседних колонок действительно стояли две машины, явно очень дорогие. Давос завистливо покосился на них. Кому бы ни насолил Станнис или его семья, эти люди были не бедными, а значит, влиятельными. Как бы не влезть в неприятности, которые его не касались.

Давос взял корзинку и пошел вдоль прилавка. В корзинку отправились бутылка воды, пара упаковок сэндвичей и несколько батончиков. У кассы два здоровенных бугая что-то расспрашивали у продавца. Давос подумал и добавил к покупкам газету. Хотелось подождать, пока бугаи уйдут, но те лишь отошли в сторону и принялись что-то обсуждать. Давос поставил корзинку на стойку и расплатился за еду.

Он уже решил, что избежал встречи с бугаями, но те остановили его в дверях.

— Эй, — окликнул его один из них. — Видел его?

Бугай протянул ему фотографию. Давос не сразу узнал Станниса. Тот был моложе, почти пацан, в строгом костюме, какие носят в элитных школах. И он улыбался. Не слишком широко, но все же.

— Возможно, — уклончиво ответил Давос.

— Где?

— У него неприятности?

— А тебе какое дело?

— Ну-у-у, — Давос окинул бугая красноречивым взглядом. — Если вы его убьете, не хочу, чтобы это было на моей совести.

— Не собираемся мы его убивать, — хмыкнул бугай, и это прозвучало вполне искренне. — Нас послал его брат, они разминулись по дороге, и он боится, что с братом может что-то случиться.

— Да, — кивнул Давос. — Он как раз звонил брату, но, похоже, не дозвонился.

— Где? — встрепенулся бугай.

— В закусочной на тридцать третьем километре, — сказал Давос. — Когда я утром оттуда уезжал, он оставался там.

— Спасибо, — бугай хлопнул Давоса по плечу и быстро направился к машине.

Второй последовал за ним. Странно, что они не упомянули о мальчике, который был вместе с парнем с фото. Или о том старший брат не волновался? Скорее всего, бугаи о нем просто не знали. Давос усмехнулся и вернулся к своей машине.

— Не знаю, чего вы натворили, но я только что спас ваши жизни, — сказал он, забираясь внутрь.

— Они хотели нас убить? — встрепенулся Ренли.

— Только ограбить, — пояснил Станнис.

— Но ты все равно не отдал бы им портфель, а значит, они бы тебя побили, — заметил Ренли.

Станнис лишь вздохнул. Похоже, Ренли был прав. Станнис осторожно выглянул в окно и, убедившись, что машины уехали, вернулся на сиденье. Давос достал сэндвичи. Протянул один Ренли, другой — Станнису. Тот нехотя взял.

— И что же такого ценного в портфеле, — спросил Давос, жуя свой сэндвич.

— Бумаги, — хмуро ответил Станнис.

Давос кивнул, хоть и не ожидал ответа. За важную бумажку действительно могут и убить, и искалечить.

***  
Они ехали без остановок почти до самой ночи. Ренли начинал клевать носом, и Станнис удобнее устроил его у себя на коленях, чтобы тот мог спокойно уснуть. Внезапно зашипела рация. Такое случалось нечасто, и Давос нажал на кнопку приема.

— Ребята, кто на Королевском тракте, — раздался голос. — На пятидесятом километре перекрыта дорога. Проверяют всех очень тщательно. У кого документы не в порядке, лучше переждите ночь.

Давос снизил скорость и перестроился.

— Ты нас высадишь? — спросил Станнис.

— Что за глупости? — опешил Давос. — Просто сейчас будет мотель, в нем и заночуем. Повезло, что не проехали.

— Ты же собирался двигаться без остановок, — напомнил Станнис.

— А теперь передумал.

— Это из-за патруля? Они наверняка ищут нас. Ты можешь оставить нас в мотеле и спокойно ехать дальше.

— Не могу, — ответил Давос. — Во-первых, мне совесть не позволит. Во-вторых, с чего ты взял, что дело в вас? Может, мне самому не хочется подвергаться тщательной проверке.

— Проблемы с документами, — догадался Станнис.

Давос многозначительно промолчал.

Им повезло урвать последнюю комнату в мотеле. Рядом уже выстроилась очередь из грузовиков. Похоже, не только Давос опасался проверки и решил переждать. Удалось даже получить комнату с двумя кроватям, правда для этого Давос использовал запрещенный прием: отправился на стойку регистрации с Ренли, который то и дело зевал.

В номере Станнис тут же уложил его спать, и Ренли почти сразу уснул. Было странно оказаться в тишине после дня непрерывной болтовни. Давос достал оставшиеся сэндвичи и батончики и протянул Станнису. Тот принял с явным сомнением, но принялся с аппетитом жевать. Судя по всему, он был очень голоден, но вряд ли это признал бы.

— Можно? — он указал на газету.

Давос пожал плечами. Газеты он читал редко, предпочитая радио в дороге. Сейчас он с удовольствием посмотрел бы спортивный канал, но телевизора в номере не оказалось. Станнис развернул газету и замер. Давосу показалось, что недожеванный кусок сэндвича сейчас выпадет у него изо рта.

— Что случилось? — поинтересовался Давос, но ответа не получил.

Станнис несколько секунд смотрел на первую полосу, потом быстро развернул газету и принялся читать. Вид у него был такой, словно случилось что-то страшное. Давос понял, что внятного ответа не добьется, и сам заглянул в газету.

«Роберт Баратеон арестован по подозрению в организации убийства Рейегара Таргариена», — гласил заголовок.

Давос лишь пожал плечами. Баратеоны и Таргариены были одними из самых богатых и влиятельных семей страны. Последние несколько лет между ними шла настоящая война. Итогом стала гибель Рейегара Таргариена, фактически возглавлявшего дом и занимавшегося всеми делами. Шумиха тогда поднялась знатная. Одни считали, что это несчастный случай, другие говорили об убийстве. Полиция молчала и детали дела не разглашала.

— Ты работаешь на Баратеона? — спросил Давос.

— Он мой брат, — машинально ответил Станнис и замолчал, испуганно уставившись на Давоса.

Он явно подумал, что надо было промолчать или согласиться, но было поздно. Давос все понял, и обмануть его теперь не получилось бы. Давос не особо интересовался политикой, но сейчас начал припоминать, что фото Станниса мелькали в новостях.

— Если ты довезешь нас до места, — быстро начал Станнис, — получишь хорошее вознаграждение.

— Твой брат в тюрьме, — заметил Давос.

— Это неважно. Мне нужно добраться до Аррена, передать ему документы, и тогда все решится в нашу пользу.

— Что ж там такое? — Давос кивнул на портфель, который Станнис не отпускал от себя.

Станнис схватил его и прижал к груди. Давос не сомневался: если бы он попытался отобрать портфель, Станнис бы за него дрался. Давос махнул рукой.

— Наверняка я ничего не пойму. И успокойся, не стану я отбирать эти бумажки у тебя.

— Зря, — буркнул Станнис. — За них тебе хорошо заплатят.

— Возможно. А возможно, отнимут и дадут пинка под зад. К тому же у меня есть принципы, если я обещал тебя довезти — значит, выполню обещание.

— Я заплачу тебе, — еще раз пообещал Станнис.

«Только если выйдешь победителем», — подумал Давос.

***  
Давос переключал станции на рации, пытаясь поймать свежие новости. Эфир шипел, время от времени выдавая короткие фразы. Давос вздохнул и снял рацию, нажал на клавишу приема.

— Парни, что там на Королевском тракте? Еще проверяют?

Пару секунд стояла тишина, потом рация отозвалась:

— Полностью перекрыт. Останавливают и досматривают всех.

— Я два часа простоял в этой гребаной пробке, — раздался другой голос. — В итоге они только заглянули в салон и в кузов. Документы не проверяли.

— Точно, не проверяли, — подтвердил еще один. — Они людей ищут. Нелегалов, что ли.

Кто-то еще что-то говорил, но Давос перестал слушать. Ситуация складывалась не в его пользу. Он точно знал, кого именно ищет полиция, но плохо представлял, что случится, когда найдет. Просто заберут Станниса и Ренли? Или привлекут самого Давоса?

Давос выскочил из кабины и направился к номеру. Станнис ждал его в дверях.

— Судя по твоему лицу, ничего хорошего нам не ждать, — сказал он.

Давос поморщился.

— Я так понимаю, вся эта застава для того, чтобы перехватить вас.

— Мы не можем поехать в объезд?

— Не на фуре. Дороги слишком узкие, грузовые там не ходят.

— Сколько добираться до города пешком?

— С ума сошел? — опешил Давос. — Без еды, воды и нормальной одежды? По безлюдной местности? Я слышал, там водятся койоты.

— А какие варианты? — огрызнулся Станнис.

По его лицу Давос понял, что настроен он решительно. И если не придумает чего-то еще, действительно пойдет пешком по окружной дороге через пустыню. Давос колебался. С одной стороны, ему не хотелось лезть в чужие неприятности и усложнять свои. С другой… От мысли, что Станнис потащится через пустыню пешком, становилось страшно. Давос восхищался решимостью Станниса, его преданностью брату и семье. Такой человек заслуживал помощи.

— Идем, — решил Давос.

Он открыл заднюю дверь фуры и забрался внутрь, Станнис, нахмурившись, последовал за ним. Внутри стоял запах лука. Ящики крепились к стенам веревками. Давос отцепил один и отодвинул.

— Знаешь, какой доход приносит перевозка овощей и фруктов? — спросил он.

Станнис неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Не слишком большой, — ответил Давос. — Тем более в центре, где Хайгарден под боком. Цена низкая, товар быстро портится, покупатель бракует четверть. Можно, конечно, брать рейсы на Север. Там фрукты в разы дороже. А еще там дороже топливо и ремонт. Дорога нормальная всего одна, и девять месяцев в году стоит зима. Так что можно терпеть убытки от коротких рейсов, можно мучиться на длинных, а можно…

Давос надавил на стену и открыл потайную дверцу.

— Ты контрабандист, — сразу понял Станнис.

Давос обезоруживающе развел руками.

— В стенах и дне есть пустоты, куда я прячу груз. Сегодня я готов провезти контрабандой двоих людей.

— Какой именно груз? — спросил Станнис.

Кажется, внезапный шанс на спасение его не слишком обрадовал.

— Чаще всего сигареты, — ответил Давос. — Говорят, это прибыльнее, чем наркотики. Но я не знаю, я не вожу то, за что могу сесть пожизненно.

Станнис явно сомневался. На его месте Давос не колебался бы вообще, но Станнис молчал, похоже, обдумывал ситуацию. Давосу даже показалось, что сейчас он откажется, и тогда ему можно будет только посочувствовать. Однако Станнис кивнул и протянул руку для рукопожатия.

— Договорились, — сказал он и, едва Давос пожал руку, добавил: — Но пообещай бросить это занятие, когда доставишь нас до места.

Давос едва не рассмеялся.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как тяжело содержать семью, занимаясь легальной работой.

— Если мы попадем на место до заката, тебе больше не придется об этом думать, — сказал Станнис.

Прежде, чем Давос нашел, что ответить, он вышел из фуры.

***  
Давос волновался. Его фура не была рассчитана на перевозку людей. Вряд ли Станнис и Ренли могли задохнуться, но все же сердце было не на месте. К тому времени, как подошла его очередь, он простоял больше двух часов. Хотелось наорать на проверяющего, и, судя по всему, не ему одному.

К нему подошли двое. Почему-то Давос ожидал увидеть тех ребят, что спрашивали его о Станнисе на заправке, но это были совсем другие. Давос попросили выйти из машины и предъявить документы. Впрочем, бумаги их мало интересовали. Один мельком пролистал документы и направился к дверям фуры, другой принялся обшаривать салон.

— Что происходит? — спросил Давос.

— Не твое дело, — огрызнулся проверяющий. — Открывай.

Давос отворил дверь. Проверяющий тут же запрыгнул внутрь, принялся светить фонариком. Он заглянул между коробок, пошевелил веревки.

— Вы что-то ищите? — не сдавался Давос.

— Ты один едешь? — проверяющий проигнорировал его вопрос.

— Как видите.

— Никого постороннего не везешь?

— В коробках с луком? — попытался пошутить Давос.

Проверяющий зыркнул на него злобным взглядом.

— Будешь выпендриваться — заставлю при мне перебрать весь этот лук.

— Я работаю один, — ответил Давос. — Перевожу лук. Вы сами видите, здесь только коробки.

Проверяющий помедлил, но кивнул.

— Проезжай, — разрешил он. — Да поторапливайся. У меня еще с десяток таких же в очереди.

Он выскочил из фуры, бурча себе под нос:

— Найди посторонних людей! Что за идиоты в начальстве сидят? Ни ориентировок, ни причин — ничего.

Давос поспешил убраться с поста. Ему повезло, что искали людей, а не контрабанду. Он отъехал достаточно далеко, прежде чем остановиться и выпустить Станниса и Ренли.

— Нас не нашли! — радостно воскликнул Ренли. — Мы сидели тихо-тихо, как мыши!

— Надеюсь, теперь мы быстро доберемся, — сказал Станнис.

Давос тоже на это рассчитывал. Хотелось уже спокойно выдохнуть, да и лук в кузове быстро портился. До Королевской Гавани оставалось еще достаточно, но в центр им и не нужно было. Они проехали развилку. Грузовики сворачивал направо, чтобы въехать в город со стороны промышленной зоны, где располагались склады. Большая часть легковых направлялась прямо, так было быстрее всего добраться до города. Давос же вырулил влево — в пригород, который славился своими богатыми домами. Говорили, что все влиятельные люди столицы имели здесь загородные особняки. Однако пока что пейзаж за окном напоминал обычную деревню. Небольшие домики, придорожные кафе, один раз даже встретился пастух с овцами.

— Чуть дальше должен быть съезд на проселочную дорогу, — сказал Станнис. — Если я ничего не путаю, она выведет прямо к дому Аррена.

Давос уже расслабился, сбросил скорость, высматривая поворот, но тут на дороге показались машины. Они стояли, перекрывая проезжую часть, и ничего не оставалось, кроме как затормозить.

— Если хочешь, я их протараню, — предложил Давос.

— Вот будет здорово! — подскочил на месте Ренли и тут же получил подзатыльник от Станниса.

— Я не понимаю, кто это, — пробормотал тот. — Не Тирелл и не Редвин…

В его голосе Давосу послышалась растерянность, смешанная с надеждой. А вот сам Давос такой настрой не разделял. Подъехав ближе, он заметил в руках людей оружие.

У машин стояло человек пять, еще несколько сидело в салоне, и у всех были пистолеты. Когда фура остановилась, двое направились к ней. Давос зашарил под сиденьем. Где-то там должна быть отвертка, какое-никакое, но оружие. Впрочем, какой от нее толк против пистолета? Тем не менее Давос продолжал сжимать рукоять отвертки, так было спокойней. Он понятия не имел, что будет делать, если эти парни попытаются на них напасть.

Дверца кабины распахнулась, и внутрь заглянул худой парень в яркой розовой рубашке. В его руках сверкнул пистолет. Станнис напряженно вжался в сиденье, попытался закрыть собой Ренли. Несколько секунд они с парнем сверлили друг друга взглядом, потом тот спрятал пистолет, обернулся и крикнул:

— Нед! Они здесь!

Один из мужчин, сидевших в машине, поспешно вышел. Он оказался ненамного старше Станниса — невзрачный, серый и очень уставший. Его Давос тоже когда-то видел по телевизору, но не мог вспомнить, о чем именно говорилось в репортаже.

— Старк, — облегченно выдохнул Станнис и откинулся на спинку сиденья. — Это свои.

Он вышел из машины, а Ренли забрал парень в розовой рубашке. Станнис быстро поговорил со Старком, потом вернулся.

— Дальше они нас отвезут, — сказал он. — Не беспокойся, Старк надежный человек. Он Роберту как брат. Намного больше брат, чем я. Вот, — он протянул лист бумаги. — Это мой адрес в Королевской Гавани. Подъешь через пару дней, обговорим твою награду.

Станнис замер, словно хотел добавить что-то еще, пожать руку или обнять на прощание, но сдержался. Он выскользнул из машины, и Давос остался в одиночестве. Он смотрел, как Станнис и Ренли садятся к Старку. Они были в безопасности, но удовлетворения Давос почем-то не чувствовал.

***  
Давос подъехал к воротам особняка и подумал, а не стоит ли отправиться обратно. Станнис, конечно, обещал ему награду, но… Вдруг он передумает или, что вероятнее, просто ничего не решает, ведь за старшего — его брат. К тому же находиться здесь было неуютно, словно Давос требовал занять место, которого он не заслуживал. Тем не менее он вышел из машины и нажал кнопку звонка. Спустя некоторое время послышался голос:

— Чего надо?

— Я к Станн… — Давос запнулся. — К мистеру Баратеону. Станнису Баратеону.

— Кто?

— Давос Сиворт, — Давос вдруг понял, что не называл Станнису свою фамилию. — Контрабандист, — добавил он.

Давос ждал долго и уже почти решил, пора уезжать. Ворота так и не открылись, но входная дверь, предназначенная для гостей, отворилась. На пороге появился хмурый Станнис. Выглядел он еще мрачнее, чем раньше, правда, теперь он был скорее раздраженным, а не испуганным.

Станнис бесцеремонно сел на сидение рядом с Давосом и захлопнул за собой дверь.

— Идиоты, — проворчал он. — Не доложили мне о твоем приезде.

Станнис достал из кармана пачку сигарет и закурил.

— Уж не из моей ли это контрабанды? — поинтересовался Давос.

— Я нервничал, — пожал плечами Станнис. — Позаимствовал у тебя пачку. Доставил груз?

— Да. Если интересно — оба груза.

— Тебе нужно завязать.

Давос рассмеялся. Какой непосредственный человек, сейчас он очень напоминал Ренли. Хотя Давос никогда не подумал бы, что Станнис наивен. Однако он не успел сказать все то, о чем подумал. Что нужно кормить семью, а денег Станниса надолго не хватит. Станнис его опередил. Он пару раз затянулся и выкинул сигарету в окно.

— Я хочу поблагодарить тебя за то, что помог мне, — начал он. — Для тебя это было небольшое приключение, для меня же — вопрос жизни смерти. Ты мог бы сдать нас, но предпочел помочь. Я ценю это.

Давос вдруг понял, какая пропасть между ними. Это «ценю» было сказано властным человеком, который имел средства и связи.

— Все разрешилось? — спросил Давос.

— Да, — кивнул Станнис. — Те бумаги, что я передал… — Он мельком глянул на Давоса, словно оценивая, можно ли тому доверять. — Благодаря им Ланнистеры встали на нашу сторону, а это безоговорочная победа. С Роберта уже сняли все обвинения. Скоро империи Таргариенов придет конец, ее разделят между собой остальные дома. Впрочем, неважно. Как я уже сказал, ты мне очень помог, и я хочу отплатить тем же. Хочешь работать на меня?

Такого предложения Давос не ожидал. Он предполагал, что ему просо заплатят. Были мысли попросить место где-нибудь на стабильном предприятии, но на работу у самого Баратеона он не рассчитывал.

— Я ничего не умею, — честно ответил Давос.

— Ты хорошо водишь машину, — сказал Станнис. — А мне как раз нужен водитель. И немного телохранитель.

— Драться я тоже могу, — кивнул Давос.

— Надеюсь, этого не понадобится. Приступать можешь завтра, если нет других дел.

— Если и есть, я их отменю.

— Отлично. Буду ждать.

Станнис вышел из машины, нормально не попрощавшись. Давос понял, что теперь так будет всегда и надо сразу привыкать к тому, что он начальник, а Давос подчиненный. Кажется, Давос уже был готов. Он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Хотелось отпраздновать, но лучше было поехать в отель и выспаться. Завтра начиналась новая жизнь.


End file.
